Dropped Papers
by L.ithJayhawk
Summary: Blink and Mush realize they have a thing for each other... and all it takes are some dropped papers...
1. Blink

****

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now, I don't own Newsies. Disney owns Newsies. I just own the plots. Or lack thereof.

****

Author's Note: So far, "Dropped Papers" is a one-shot. It's been broken up into different sections, though, to help establish the two different points of view. Which, let me say again, these _aren't_ really short chapters. They're sections of one chapter. Because there only is one. Also, the PG-13 rating is a bit strong, but Blink has an interesting vocabulary…

****

Dropped Papers

__

Section One

Kid Blink's POV

It all started with the damned contest. Mush swore he could sell more papers than me. Probably true; I mean, have you seen the guy? He's fuckin' adorable! Wait… I'm not supposed to think that. Guys aren't supposed to think about their best friends like that. It's not right. But it's kinda hard not to, considering my position. His face is only about two inches from mine. Way too close for comfort with Mush, I might do something stupid and then the whole 'not liking him _that_ way' thing will be over. He'll know.

All this was a really stupid move on my part, I know, but c'mon- I couldn't just sit back and let the guy go around saying he's better than me! I just… can't!

Damn my big mouth.

The ego may have helped a little, too.


	2. Mush

**__**

Section Two

Mush's POV

I just had to say it, didn't I? I knew Blink would get mad if I told him he couldn't sell papes as good as me. Which is funny, when he's mad. Or kinda scary. If he's really mad. I hoped it would be funny, though. But then he made up this whole stupid contest thing- which I think meant he was really mad at me. Kinda. Maybe I think about it too much. But I can't help it! I don't want Blink mad at me!

But anyway, I didn't really like the idea; it was too much like fighting with Blink. And I don't fight with anybody. But especially not Blink. 'Cause… well, you can't _tell_ him or anything, but I like him maybe a little more than I'm supposed to.

Which is kinda why I wish his face wasn't so close to mine.

Well, umm… I _do_, but… then he might find out. And that could be really bad. Or really good. But probably bad. 'Cause I don't think Blink would like that very much, if he did know.

I couldn't back out of the contest, though. The guys already make fun of me enough, saying I'm too sensitive, and that I need to take more risks. Which is really mean of them.

'Cause if I would have played things safe, I wouldn't be about to kiss my best friend.


	3. Blink

**__**

Section Three

Blink's POV

I could feel my face get hot and I look up at Mush, only to find out he was staring at me with this really weird expression on his face. I think I'm trying to smile at him, but my face must not be working very good, because he's still staring at me… and I think he looks kinda scared. Which scared me, too, because I didn't mean to scare him or anything. I'd never scare Mush on purpose.

Really, it was just a joke when I bumped into him (Well, not _entirely_… I mean, I have _other_ reasons, but Mush isn't supposed to know those. The guys couldn't find those out, or I'm dead.) And I really didn't want him to drop his papes. I mean, really, that stinks, because they get all ruffled up and out of order and nobody wants to buy from you because your papes don't look good. 

So when I saw the slipping, I had tried to grab them. Graceful me ended up dropping mine right on top of his at his feet, and we both kneeled down to straighten them out at the same time.

That's when the _real_ trouble started.


	4. Mush

**__**

Section Four

Mush's POV

Oh, God… I'm trying really hard not to stare at Blink. And it's really not working. And I think it's making him nervous, because he just smiled at me in this really weird way. Like he's nervous. But I think I already said that. Oh no… what if he _knows_?? Is he mad at me now? I don't think I could stand that, so I finally look away from him, down at the scattered pages between us and pick them up, pulling them into what sort of resembles a pile. Blink is doing the same thing, only his pile looks more like a stack and less like a big lump. I can't really concentrate, though. He makes me really jumpy sometimes.

I don't think he had meant to knock into me (Well, I could _hope_, but… I don't think Blink felt like that. And it wasn't good to get my hopes up that he did.). Anyway, I wasn't mad at him for it, especially not when he's this close.

But he isn't talking to me. Why isn't he talking?


	5. Blink

**__**

Section Five

Blink's POV

Oh shit… why isn't he talking to me? Is _Mush_ mad at me? Oh man, how bad did you have to fuck up to get _MUSH_ mad at you? I mean, you had to like-

Oh shit. I touched him. Touched his hand.

No, wait… I glance up at him and he looks up at me, too, before he quickly looks away, embarrassed. I didn't touch him, he touched me. _Mush_ touched _me_.

I think I'm gonna die.

No, wait- he's pulling his hand away! No, Mushee, don't! I want to-

"Blink, sorry, I…" I hear him say, voice shaking a bit. I grab his hand.

We look up at each other. He stopped talking, and is just staring at me, dumbfounded. Then I feel his hand turn over and take mine, and he smiles at me. And I smile back.

Then I kiss him.


	6. Spot

**__**

Section Six

Spot Conlon's POV

I had been going to meet Jack at the bridge. But I thought I'd surprise him. Which is why I'm at the gate of the 'Hattan Distribution Office. And hell am I glad I came.

'Cause I got here just in time to see Blink and Mush make these really stupid grinning faces at each other. And kiss.

I smirk. That just makes my day. Coming up behind Jack, I shake his shoulder, and he gapes at me for a second. But I forgot all about my surprise. Instead I shove him in the direction of Blink and Mush. "Look." I command.

And he looks. And he laughs. "'Bout time…" he said, grinning.

"No shit."


End file.
